Sketch Universe Wikia:Chat/Logs/13 April 2016
04:16 rip 04:16 BUT, it was because they were doing parts from movies 04:16 Xero failed miserably from E.T :^) 04:16 But surprisingly he got all 5's 04:16 ive seen that one lmao 04:17 oH 04:17 my profile is glitch trash 04:17 but 04:18 GHOST is the thing that fuels my nightmares 04:18 but i love that gif so mcuhc 04:19 l 0 l 04:19 oh my g\od 04:19 AsH 04:19 huh 04:19 we need to go to Pagyu 04:19 It's somewhere in Korea 04:19 pagyu? 04:19 late 04:19 and they sell Light Bulb Sodas 04:19 @.@ 04:19 http://itouchmap.com/?c=ks&UF=10364419&UN=10804135&DG=MT here? 04:20 tfw the map won't load 04:20 It's not in an actual light bulb, but a plastic v 04:20 YE 04:20 YEEE 04:21 is this the soda moni? 04:21 https://i.ytimg.com/vi/7O1yNtAMS2o/hqdefault.jpg 04:21 YeS 04:22 the lime one looks good af 04:22 Omf, I wanna go there 04:22 and try it tbh 04:25 same 04:26 @#.@ 04:26 Wengie is adorable af 04:28 ash 04:28 moni 04:28 do i have a nice ass 04:29 yes 04:29 depends 04:29 does it jiggle? 04:29 yes 04:29 * HyperSnowpoxia throws ash into utrp 04:29 Does it resemble 04:29 TELL THAT TO SKY 04:30 ash 04:30 g E TIN THE RE 04:31 I can't get on UTRP 04:31 It lags too much 04:31 and I have three PMs o[04:31 *open 04:31 sPEAKING OF WHICH 04:31 * Arca Asami taps 04:32 ah 04:32 ok 04:32 i nEEDED YOU EARLIER 04:32 oh 04:32 really 04:32 im sorry 04:32 y eA 04:32 my internet cut out 04:32 its chill my nug 04:32 (thats short for nugget) 04:32 inb4 sky 04:33 Nope 04:33 Only me 04:33 I SUMMONED TWO FOR THE PRICE OF ONE 04:33 It's Dj. 04:33 oh 04:33 hai 04:33 Get out Dj no one likes u 04:33 mmmm 04:33 fuk u 04:33 sky why is your fucking color so dark 04:33 When 04:33 why 04:33 wh Y 04:33 rn 04:33 No 04:33 naME THE PRICe 04:33 why 04:33 fuCK 04:33 LATE 04:33 ASH 04:34 OKAY 04:34 SO ASH 04:34 compared to snow or me who's ass is nicer 04:34 ash 04:34 i will murder you 04:34 remember that 04:34 * Djracem points silently to Haze 04:34 * Arca Asami loud breathI FN 04:34 I KNOW WHERE YOU LIVE 04:34 BE HONEST ASH 04:34 wHY IS ALL THE PRESSURE ON ME 04:34 IM COMING TO YOUR HOUSE THIS WEEKEND 04:34 I MAY BE AN ASS M AN 04:34 because 04:34 bu T GUYS 04:34 hehe 04:34 okay 04:34 butt 04:34 jUST DO IT ASH 04:34 pressure aside 04:34 hehehe 04:34 ash 04:34 yOU'RE BOTH CAPABLE oF MURDER iGNmE 04:34 your honest opinion 04:35 * Arca Asami hmm 04:35 I am too :> 04:35 oH my gosh 04:35 but it would take me a while 04:35 ....a long while 04:35 moni shh 04:35 is this who you were telling me about Snow? 04:35 i mean i haven't seen sky's bum diddly in a while 04:35 so sky 04:35 moni you never answered whether i have a nice ass 04:35 does it jiggle 04:35 and yes, this is dj 04:35 Hello 04:35 Depends. 04:35 dj, meet moni, moni meet dj 04:35 and snow I did ask 04:35 I DK 04:35 is it round 04:35 I said 04:35 YOU TOUCH MY ASS DAILY 04:35 Yes. 04:35 HOW DO YOU NOT KNOW 04:35 is it soft 04:36 As I SaiD 04:36 Whether or not it jjiggles or so 04:36 firm yet squishy 04:36 you have a nice booty either way 04:36 yay 04:36 mm 04:36 alright 04:36 * HyperSnowpoxia is happ 04:36 now 04:36 * Arca Asami looks at snow 04:36 I only have boobs 04:36 HAAAAAA 04:36 * Arca Asami looks at sky 04:36 * Mischief.Cat slithers away 04:36 what 04:36 pingas 04:36 hmm 04:36 * Mischief.Cat goes back to mi ph0ne 04:36 SKETCH 04:36 ding dong 04:36 QUICK 04:36 guess who's here 04:36 hey 04:36 DO I HAVE A NICE ASS 04:36 what's up? 04:36 yes you do 04:36 y AY 04:36 Webs Sketch :D 04:36 go get you some gurl 04:36 COMPARED TO MINE THO 04:36 mMm 04:37 thanks :) 04:37 WHO HAS A BETTER ASS 04:37 Welcam! 04:37 oh shit uh 04:37 i doNT KNWO 04:37 thats a tie 04:37 why are we having an ass argument 04:37 SEE 04:37 ITS A TIE 04:37 HA 04:37 but aquua has the best 04:37 FUCK YOU SKY 04:37 o h 04:37 FFFS 04:37 well 04:37 agreed 04:37 stand side by side 04:37 but 04:37 but 04:37 Ash no ur done 04:37 butt 04:37 butt 04:37 i need to see all these asses in unison 04:37 (cory) 04:37 n O 04:37 hehehe 04:37 * The Haze3456 goes back to UTRP 04:37 wow this chat is rowdy 04:38 * The Haze3456 comes back and drags DJ back by the hair 04:38 IAREGKTSF> 04:38 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Qmkn59N5SDg 04:38 HELP 04:38 PLEASE 04:38 * SketchNebula slowly takes the flame of my star 04:38 nyeeheheh 04:38 butta but abut 04:38 nyes 04:38 rip dj and sky 04:38 rip 04:38 douBlE KO 04:39 now let's see 04:39 karkat have you made progress 04:39 karkat 04:39 KARKAT GOD DAMN IT 04:39 oh god 04:39 i just fucked up my nail badly 04:40 shet 04:40 SHET 04:40 SHEEEEEEEEEEET 04:40 * TheAquuaHybrid falls 04:40 the guy with the taco 04:40 wait what was i doing 04:40 oH 04:40 I WAS EDITING MY PROFILE 04:40 I'M A DUMBASS 04:41 jesus i have so much to edit 04:41 this is a train wreck 04:41 "can i cuddle you" 04:41 fUCK YES I LOVE CUDDLES 04:41 but only if i like you 04:41 only 04:41 if 04:41 i like 04:41 yOU 04:41 if i dun like u den git oof mi 04:42 liek fuk off m8 u gotz da deek 04:42 wait what the hell am i even saying 04:42 i'm tired 04:42 wtf 04:42 egGPLANTS 04:42 sketch 04:42 hey 04:42 whats up 04:42 are you going to be able to call me hard tomorrow 04:42 whats crackalackin? 04:42 d ONN TO 04:42 i hope its not your spine when i stab you in the gut 04:42 LOLOLOLOL 04:43 i mean 04:43 * SketchNebula stabs Snow 04:43 wtf 04:43 that was just a reflex 04:43 sketch 04:43 are you going to be able to call me hard tomorrow 04:43 nope 04:44 ;-; 04:44 * SketchNebula sCREAMS 04:44 MY FAQ IS SH I T 04:45 oh yeah 04:45 sketch 04:45 i decided 04:45 well 04:45 more like 04:45 i havent decided 04:45 if gen is dead or not 04:46 you know who I've decided is dead? :D 04:46 i think ill make ki permanently dead 04:46 in the 04:46 book im making 04:46 Arca [[]]:D 04:46 just to 04:46 nyeh 04:47 oh btw 04:47 rip ki 2k16 04:47 my monthly stabbings are tomorrow 04:47 ri p 04:47 i'll make it extra sad :3 04:48 god 04:48 all i know is that when a specific date comes i'll be cringing to all hell 04:49 specific date? 04:49 yeah 04:49 but i dont know what that date is 04:49 snowww 04:49 can i stab-i mean-hug you? 04:50 no 04:50 yes 04:50 no 04:50 * SketchNebula comes closer c: 04:50 yes 04:50 no 04:50 * SketchNebula comes closer 04:50 ye 04:50 es 04:50 no 04:51 aHHH 04:51 DICKS 04:51 pAin 04:51 PAIN IN THE Che ST 04:51 * SketchNebula dies 04:51 i love how the pain stopped when i said that 04:51 wtf body 04:52 if that's the case i'll do that then 04:52 i'll just type "/me dies" 04:52 and then 04:52 yay 04:52 no pain 04:52 we're good 04:52 hNG MY NAILS 04:52 * Arca Asami stabs sketch 04:52 theY'rE BOTHeRING ME 04:52 AHHHH 04:52 AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH 04:52 hIT ME WITH THAT WET DICK DaDDY 04:52 AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH 04:53 jesus 04:53 that pinged 04:53 oo ps 04:53 sorry q a u se w a 04:53 wait 04:53 WAIT 04:53 AQUASACXK 04:53 wuh 04:53 i have something for you 04:53 http://i.imgur.com/4bRdNLv.gif 04:53 finally a visual for falling 04:54 thank you, xsplit 04:54 http://i.imgur.com/1mdFvbG.jpg 04:54 well aquua 04:54 do you like the present? 04:55 FUCK 04:55 I CANT LAUGH IM SUPPOSED TO BE WORKING ON AN ESSAY 04:55 it's your vERY OWN CAGE-CAT 04:55 oh shit im bleeding 04:57 eat a dick wmm makes everything look like shite 04:57 time to fix 04:58 Your assignment is an unhappy one. 04:59 wh at 04:59 I have a huge rodent problem 05:00 Please, eat some shitake mushrooms. 05:01 what even 05:01 http://i.imgur.com/BS6AYU5.jpg 05:01 i like dick 05:02 http://i.imgur.com/ZXFpag7.gif better 05:02 same 05:02 aH 05:02 IM IN PAAAAAAAAAIN 05:02 shIT PING 05:02 FUCKNGI 05:02 sORRY 05:03 SO r R RY 05:03 o H g O D 05:03 luckily for you i made another expression 05:03 http://i.imgur.com/a3QLAFC.gif 05:03 i fEEL LIKE IJUST DUMPED WATER OVER SOMEONE'S CROTCH AND HIT THEM ON THE HEAD WITH A BAR AND KEEP HURTING THEM BY ACCIDENT 05:03 misread as bra 05:04 "oH SORRY" 05:04 "SORRy" 05:04 "sorRY" 05:04 "sOrRy" 05:06 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ncQsBzI-JHc 05:06 BIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIICYCLE 05:07 o H SHIT 05:07 IM CRYING AgaiN 05:07 NONONO 05:07 heyyyyyyy 05:07 little mamaaaaaaa 05:07 let's noooooooooooot 05:07 SUCK SO MUCH DIIIIIIIIIICK 05:07 AND SCREEEEEEEE 05:07 FUCKING 05:07 I CANT HOLD MY SMILES 05:08 BECAUSE WE ALL HAVE PROBLEMS BUT THAT'S OKAY BECAUSE WE GET THROUGH EVERYThINGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG 05:08 ComE WITH MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE 05:08 TO THE MAGICAL LANDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD 05:08 CHOCOLATEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE 05:08 chOcOLaTE 05:08 CHOCOLATE 05:08 LOTS AND LOTS 05:08 chocolate? 05:08 CHOCOLATE? 05:09 CHOCOLAAAAAAAAAATE 05:09 CHOCOLAAAAAAAAAAATE 05:09 so let's aLL 05:09 DANCEADNACNENADNANCENENSNDJNCDSXZJKVNM 05:09 tO THE STEREOTYPES 05:09 aND THEN 05:09 * Simon twerks on the wall. 05:09 ASSASSASSASSASSASS 05:10 simon is actually... 05:10 oh my god 05:10 huh 05:10 simon i didnt mean for you to 05:10 simON GET OFF THE WALL 05:10 oHG OD 05:10 SIMON 05:10 wot he don 05:10 YOU DONT SWING ON THE FUCKING FAN YOU DIPSHIT 05:10 doin8 05:10 fucking 05:11 thATs HOW YOU GO FLYING INTO CAGE-CAT 05:11 and HE GIVES YOU THIS LOOK http://i.imgur.com/1mdFvbG.jpg 05:11 OH MY GPOD 05:12 shHSSHSHSHSSH 05:12 KARKAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT 05:12 Oh shIT 05:12 sketch 05:12 yes 05:12 go the fuck home 05:12 youre drunk 05:12 okayey 05:12 /e m dies 05:12 dhisti 05:12 dksjvk 05:12 kekekeelrlt;t 05:12 elelelelelelelle 05:12 ele;;;y; 05:13 :e; 05:13 :y 05:13 :w 05:13 flAM YOUR HAM 05:13 just banging on the keyboaRD IS A NICE STRESS RELIEVER 05:13 .:04 05:13 FUCKNG 05:13 I DIDNT 05:13 .,:033 05:13 SIMON ZIP YOUR PANTS BACK UP 05:13 JESUS 05:13 what 05:13 yeah 05:13 youre drunk off your ass 05:14 ys 05:14 eysy 05:14 * SketchNebula screams at own as s 05:14 nenmmmmmmmmmmmmmm 05:14 nyEHHHH 05:14 i am havin g iss u e s 05:15 http://i.imgur.com/bo7gH1h.jpg HAHAHAHHAAH THEY HAVE muSTACHEHSH 05:15 otato 05:15 oTOATO 05:15 toaot 05:15 oAO TOOTOTOTOTO 05:15 oH YM GOD 05:16 fuuuuusoooo 05:16 dooo 05:16 re 05:16 mi 05:16 fa 05:16 so 05:16 la 05:16 ti 05:16 dOOOO 05:16 kesesesese 05:16 wait that 's prussia 05:17 otato 05:17 otato 05:17 y'all bitches wanna harpee 05:17 harpee? 05:17 harPEY LADY 05:17 GO 05:17 GOGOGOGOGO 05:17 GOOGOGOGOG 05:18 GOOOOOOGLES 05:18 gOGGLE 05:18 gol 05:18 golgoglglglgl 05:18 TO FULL THROTTLE 05:18 DIIIIIIIIIICK SUCKING 05:18 nyes 05:18 AHHAHAHA 05:18 harpee 05:18 harpee anyone? 05:18 * HyperSnowpoxia pings moni and ash 05:18 Harpee? 05:18 imtryingsohardnottocrysoimjustmakingmyselflooklikeanidiotforthesakeofmyeyes 05:19 wot 05:19 FUUUUULL THROTTLE 05:19 huh 05:19 harpee? 05:19 nyes 05:19 bruh 05:19 what the fuck is a harpee 05:19 its a way to say rp 05:19 fEELING TEARS COMING 05:19 ive been in a rp mood all day actually 05:19 nO 05:19 NONO 05:19 but like 05:19 oh 05:19 i dunno what to do 05:19 its like 05:20 writers block 05:20 but 05:20 let's join hands then 05:20 imgur optimize my shit faster u ho 05:20 i want to do somethin 05:20 * HyperSnowpoxia slides away 05:20 a H 05:20 UCKCXJNVJK 05:20 pAIN 05:20 http://i.imgur.com/H5f27os.gif flashing shit warning 05:20 sketch 05:20 this is what happens 05:21 my chest hurts 05:21 this is when i fuck up 05:21 nahjfdgvcdskl 05:21 it s good in t he hood 05:21 Have you seen the doctor about it? 05:21 ohhh 05:21 this isnt about my sickness 05:21 nah son 05:21 its good 05:21 its just random pain 05:21 uye know 05:21 the usual chest pains people get 05:22 not really 05:22 just pulled a muscjel 05:22 dats all 05:22 wait i thinm 05:22 thin 05:22 thiasj 05:22 i dont get thm unless heartburn, i choke, lungasasas, and shit like that 05:22 oay i thin 05:22 oh fuc 05:22 lungasasas 05:22 now i really sound lie a fucing idiot 05:22 cRY 05:23 kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk 05:23 OHBG ID 05:23 GET DOWN 05:23 WRIBG BUTTON 05:23 A H Y EYES 05:23 MMMMM 05:23 MY WYE S 05:23 EYES 05:23 sImon 05:23 qUICK 05:23 ride the fan again 05:23 i want to laugh at you geTTING HURT 05:23 ash 05:23 penis 05:23 don be stealin my shit 05:24 mkaaaay 05:24 goD DAMN IT SIMON 05:24 mk AYAYYAAY 05:24 YOU FLUNG YOURSELF OU TOF THE ROom 05:24 [[]]:3c 05:24 dont leave m e 05:24 n o 05:24 SImoN 05:24 okay 05:24 but in all seriousness 05:24 im having some issues 05:24 and i need to edit some things 05:24 with dis dek? 05:25 oh 05:25 so if you dont mind me 05:25 ill go 05:25 and um 05:25 yeah 05:26 daddy 05:26 inb4 moni is pinged 05:26 i got it 05:26 daddy dickums 05:27 dad d y d i ckuhns 05:27 uujdtw ha t 05:27 oh shit its 1230 05:27 i gotta blast to bed 05:28 so see u nerds latur 05:28 bye 05:30 http://i.imgur.com/RVWbWwa.gifv 05:30 this also happens when i fuck up 05:30 i bet if i tried i could make a tower of them 05:31 oh my god. 05:31 i can do it 05:33 http://i.imgur.com/pbLFRSZ.png 05:35 HOLY 05:35 also 05:35 omg yey profile update 05:36 * SketchNebula siently listens to profile music now 05:36 i broke the fucking program 05:36 it wouldnt zoom back in 05:37 * SketchNebula sheds single tear 05:37 so pretty 05:37 wait 05:37 aqUACK 05:37 WHY DID YOU BREAK IT 05:38 bECAUSE 05:38 brEATHING ISSUES ARE INTENSIFyING 05:38 I TRIED TO FUCKING CHANGE THE SHIELD BUT I CLICKED THE MODEL ITSELF AGAIN 05:38 A H 05:38 AqUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACK 05:39 wOT 05:39 jUST 05:39 TAKE THIS 05:39 * SketchNebula SLAMS STICK INTO AQUACKS YAOI HANDS 05:39 FIRMLY GRASP IT 05:39 FIRMLY GRASP IT IN YOUR HAND 05:40 fIRMLY GRASP IT 05:41 a 05:41 aquaman? 05:41 i... 05:41 nvc 05:41 i think it crashed 05:41 fOR THE BEST 05:41 EJKSFCKDXJGVLXKL 05:42 imkiddingdontshootme 05:42 A 05:42 AHAHAHA 05:42 IM WHeEZING WHEN I BREATHE 05:42 f UC K 05:42 you know whats cool with this program tho 05:43 wot 05:43 i can give a normal enemy a completely fucking op weapon 05:43 oh s h e t 05:45 http://i.imgur.com/FFzRffV.png he ready 05:46 da.,mmm,mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm 05:47 fuck 05:47 for some of these i have to find the textures 05:47 im too lazy for that goddammit 05:47 i love how quiet and angry a-tom sound when he raps in Dogg's Out 05:47 and then 05:47 YO UWANNA HAVE A BAD TOM 05:47 yANO 05:47 "Oppa!!" 05:49 ssno 05:49 huh 05:49 i ediytsx mt orofilre 05:50 j 05:50 i noticed that bts' vidoes tell more of a story 05:50 and topp dogg is just 05:50 * HyperSnowpoxia looks at topp dogg 05:50 idiots dancing 05:50 t BH 05:53 ues 05:53 thers 05:53 a fyxclin 05:53 8ues 05:53 yes 05:53 sketch can i climb you 05:57 uhh 05:57 uusuure 05:59 * HyperSnowpoxia climbs 06:20 okay just like ping if im needed 06:20 or wanted 06:20 eh 06:20 whatvs 06:42 l 06:43 gh 06:45 sketch 06:45 wh 06:46 gohn quit topp dogg to be in the military 06:48 SKETCH DID YOU HEAR ME 06:48 i know he did 06:48 and i c RI 06:48 I CAN NOT 06:48 wait 06:48 what about seogoong 06:50 OH HE ISWITH UNDER DOG 06:50 yeah 06:57 as much as i wanna stay 06:57 i dont think they are coming 06:57 so 06:57 ill be off i guess 06:58 bye 06:58 * HyperSnowpoxia stays in chat in case they come 07:02 snow 07:02 what are you talking about 07:02 wHO IS THEY 07:03 test 07:03 yo mama 07:04 you'll see :^) 07:04 im gonna make a new alt btw 07:04 and um 07:04 whenever it comes into chat 07:04 ehehe 07:04 ehehhehe 07:08 u 07:08 07:09 wot 07:16 jd 07:17 h' 07:04 you'll see :^) 07:04 im gonna make a new alt btw 07:04 and um 07:04 whenever it comes into chat 07:04 ehehe 07:04 ehehhehe 07:08 u 07:08 07:09 wot 07:16 jd 07:17 h' 07:18 ih 07:19 why am i still awake 07:19 why did i eat 6 fUCKING OREOS 10:37 ooookaay 10:37 well then 10:37 i think im going to cry some more until i can just 10:37 ugh 10:38 nobody is really caring that i'm in pain anymore and i'm just in hell now 10:38 emotional and physical 10:38 everything is just 10:38 ... agh 10:38 so good night 10:39 sweet dreams and whatnot 11:17 ok,i downloaded who's your daddy 11:45 i hate Jeff 11:45 in some stories he's literally knocking down buildings with his dick 11:45 in others he's getting owned by kids with paintball guns 11:47 Oh I see chat is dead 11:51 yes 11:51 chat is having a bad time right now 12:03 test 12:03 my stepdad is downstairs 12:03 throwing things 12:03 and yelling 12:04 icles? 12:04 what? 12:04 is he seriously? 12:05 fuck i wish i could do something. 12:05 ach i have to go to the doctor's in thirty 12:05 fuuuck 12:06 Dadquech was 2 slow 12:06 just a check-up jetcjyfish? 12:06 no 12:06 i'm sick 12:07 i wish it was just a check up though 12:07 it's driving me nuts to not know if i'm anemic or not 12:07 jUST TAKE MY BLOOd ALRE A Dy 12:08 that's like when ur blood doesn't have enough healthy red cells? 12:08 If so wow, the suspense must SUCK 12:08 Uhhh 12:08 Well kinda 12:08 There's like... four different types? 12:08 The one I'm at risk of is iron-deficiency 12:09 Which means I don't produce iron in my blood well 12:09 aND HJDGFNCD J XF 12:09 I DONT KNOW IF I HAVE IT OR NOT 12:09 i follow all the symptoms 12:09 so like 12:09 * SketchNebula shakes the doctors 12:09 PLS 12:09 JUST TAKE MY BLOOD 12:09 "oh but sir we can't do that while you're sick-" 12:10 god dAMN IT 12:10 IT'S NOT GONNA HELP MY IMMUNE SYSTEM IS SHi T 12:11 im nauseous as fuck too 12:11 holy 12:11 hoyl 12:11 yglvcdg 12:11 oh god that sounds like hell 12:11 hey Snol wb 12:11 >Snol 12:11 uigjh 12:11 anyways gtg school 12:11 thank 12:11 bye 12:11 a h 12:11 jkdms pain 12:12 painpainpain 12:12 gotta 12:12 sketch 12:12 go to the doctor 12:12 aggjkgkdkf 12:12 get it cheeeeecked 12:12 snow im not an idiot i am going to the doctor 12:12 oh 12:12 but god so hELP ME IF SHE CAN'T TAKE MY BLOOD I'LL CRY 12:12 because every time they reschedule 12:12 for a check-up 12:13 and to test and see if i have anemia and tell me what blood-type i am 12:13 i 12:13 get 12:13 SICK 12:14 aunt jemima tittyfuck what is going on with this http://i.imgur.com/rUQXfYB.gif 04:30 im fucking crying over spilled milk 04:30 god damn it alex 04:30 do you ever just desperately need to deepthroat something 04:32 yep 04:32 it itches 04:32 and actually the nurse shoved a cotton swab down my throat so eh 04:32 i kinda did 04:33 OH MY GOD 04:33 * TheAquuaHybrid flips tables 04:33 * TheAquuaHybrid goes on a fucking rampage 04:34 remember that thing i linked and i said i hoped my computer wouldnt bsod and lose all of the layers and everything 04:34 it didnt bsod BUT CHROME FUCKING RAN OUT OF SPACE AND REFRESHED THE TAB AND NOW IT'S GONE. 04:48 I. Was. So. CLose. 04:49 uNDYNE Y 05:00 Wha 05:00 Shhh 05:00 If you think Undyne's hard. 05:01 You should see her in Genocide path 05:01 ^^^^^^ 05:01 She's literary called 05:01 "Undyne the Undying" 05:01 I seeN It o h MA H go wd 05:01 Im not doing it 05:01 nope 05:02 Yeah. 05:02 She has like "9999999999" HP or something 05:03 Oh, wait 05:03 I exaggerated a lot 05:03 X'D... 05:03 She has "23000" 05:03 I was thinking of the damage you deal when you're LV 20 05:03 It's like 05:03 i can kill her in one hit using save modifcaton 05:04 The screen fills with 9s 05:04 gtg lunch 05:04 brb lunmch 05:15 Hiyo 05:31 rip mama 05:31 also snow 05:31 don't refresh 05:32 vignette got blocked egeen 05:34 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AHtpNj7goQM&nohtml5=False YA WANNA HAVE A BAD TOM?!?!?!? 05:37 no 05:38 But I'll give you a bad tamale 05:38 :^) 05:58 snow 05:58 snow 05:58 huh 05:58 mike said he's sorr y 05:58 tell him to come here 05:59 * HyperSnowpoxia waits for mike 06:01 SNO I AM SO SO R RY 06:02 n O 06:02 I SAID 06:02 NO PM 06:02 YOU DIDNT LISTEN 06:02 i a m s o r ry 06:02 SH 06:02 wHEN THE FUK DID U SAY THAT 06:02 * MikeSulpher pms Snow 06:02 "no" 06:02 "YES" 06:02 wait 06:02 can I pm ch 06:03 *Chu 06:03 yes 06:03 tmw you kill utrp chat 06:03 then someone says 06:03 "rip chat" 06:03 * Arca Asami cri 06:05 ahfdjhvjk 06:05 okay 06:06 i'm probably not going to school tomorrow either 06:06 rip 06:06 ok 06:06 and, ash, it's not what people have been wanting to accuse me of 06:06 * HyperSnowpoxia squints 06:06 snow please 06:07 So, you told Ash? 06:07 i dont want anyone else to know 06:07 Didn't I say that last night? 06:07 you said they told you symptoms 06:07 not what they had 06:07 Well. 06:07 I see how trusted I am. 06:07 i don't know what i have god damn it 06:07 ^^ 06:07 just 06:07 That's what I told you Snow. 06:07 LEAVE ME THE FUCK ALONE 06:07 Sure thing. 06:08 * HyperSnowpoxia goes back to pm 06:08 * AyanoTheYandere peeks in chat 06:08 Well then. 06:08 * Arca Asami goes back over to other chet 06:08 is it safe to come out 06:10 Welp 06:10 I'm definetly in the wrong time and space. 06:10 Or definitely. 06:10 Or defiantly 06:10 Fafanitily 06:10 Forfornuckels 06:10 FEENFERNACKEL 06:11 FOOS RU DEH 06:11 Anyways. 06:26 la g pl s 06:33 bell 06:40 dhjf 06:55 I RETURN 06:57 nONONonO 06:57 sNO ENW O 06:57 SN Ow 06:57 06:57 dONT pdl 06:57 sDOYI 06:57 SYOPl; 06:57 "I have incest porn." 06:57 "That's nice." 06:57 "Of Klavier and Kirsto-" 06:57 "REAL NICE" 06:57 STo ph 06:57 N O 06:57 i like screamed 06:57 wh y did y ou so th is 06:57 shshhs 06:57 *do 06:57 ssshshhs 07:01 "do not watch this if you are not into vkook" 07:01 * SketchNebula looks at the title of the video 07:01 mmm 07:01 nope 07:01 definitely dont like it 07:01 that's why i cLICKED ON THE VIDEO 07:04 i made ash spit 07:04 :# 07:04 :3 07:04 :^) 07:04 if you spit you quit, ash 07:04 da mn 07:04 "oh v likes this" 07:04 nO 07:04 NO 07:04 V 07:05 goddammithestoocute 07:05 kookieeee 07:05 ;-; 07:06 * SketchNebula scream 07:10 aaaaa 07:10 inb4 ping 07:11 //wonders if anyone knows who i acutally am // 07:11 inb4 it's Ben/Ayano 07:12 fuck 07:12 fffff 07:13 that was easy 07:13 i didn't even have to think lmo 07:16 "I'm gonna have a sore throat tomorrow" 07:16 *looks at ash* 07:16 (snipars) 2016 04 13